Forever and Always
by ColdInfernol
Summary: When you're young and madly in love, it seems like you're gliding, flying, soaring, higher and higher – because nothing can stop you. Well, nothing apart from the butterflies in your stomach. It's your first date, after all. Set just after The Last Olympian. Prequel to If Only. Percabeth.


_**It's a bit strange writing light, happy one-shots, but I guess it's good to try out new things. If you haven't done so already, please check out 'If Only'. The quality of my writing there is probably better, due to my genre preferences.**_

_**Most of all, reviews please! Just 10 in TOTAL between this and 'If Only' before I release the next chapter isn't greedy, right? You guys are halfway there already!**_

_**And now, the prequel... enjoy.**_

_**Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute**_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. A door. As a demi-god hero, he had recovered the most powerful weapon in existence, fought countless monsters – even the Titans – and saved Olympus and the world on more than one occasion. And yet, despite all his wits, powers, and even Riptide, he was stumped. By a single, plain white door, no less.

If he could shake some sense into himself, he would've done so, thrice over, by now. Instead, he reluctantly settled with mentally berating himself. _Percy, stop being a coward. Man up, and press the damn bell! _A second later, he remembered hearing somewhere that talking to oneself was an undeniable sign of insanity. _Well, it's not my fault. She drives me crazy. Her oh-so-perfect… everything. Her soft, blond hair; smooth, creamy skin; slim, curved body; but most of all, those eyes! Those deep, grey pools… stop getting distracted!_

Snapping himself out of his reverie, he sighed and looked at the window. _Alright, one last check. Then I'll do it. For real, this time._ Squinting at the poor reflection, he seemed to notice some imaginary crease, and proceeded to straighten his ironed white shirt and adjust his cuffs once again. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his right arm, his index finger hovering uncertainly over the plastic circle.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Thr – damnit! Even fighting Kronos was easier!_

His arm dropped as another flood of doubts swamped his frail confidence. _What if I'm not good enough? Too casual? Oh crap, too formal! I knew the dress shirt was over the top, rolled up sleeves or not. Today needs to be the best day ever. I need to look my part. But… how do you look nice next to something perfect?_

He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his already sweating palms. To make matters worse, his sub-consciousness decided now would be the right time for his mother's voice to make an entrance.

_Perseus. Allen. Jackson. Go ring the doorbell this instant! Don't make me say it twice, young man. _He could all but see her glaring at him, hands on her hips, eyes filled with loving irritation.

It was that hallucination that did it. Dragging his fingers through his immaculately groomed black hair, he hardly paid attention to the fact that he had just wasted a morning's worth of meticulous combing and a tube and a half of gel. Instead, he let out a sudden strangled half-cry, half moan.

_It had sounded so simple the day before. Pop over to her place. Go out for a while. Nothing big, nothing special. Surely it shouldn't be this difficult?_

Just as he was considering smashing his head in frustration against the cold, metal letterbox in a rather un-gentlemanly fashion, the door swung open.

_There she was. Wow. The smartest, most beautiful girl in the universe somehow managed to look amazing in an apron smothered in flour and batter._

"Hey there, going to an executive meeting?" the smartest, most beautiful girl in the universe raised an eyebrow, a barely concealed smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

_Great. I was right, for once, just when I wanted to be wrong. Way, way too formal, you idiot. Trust the Fates to come up with something this cruel._

"I… uh…" he stuttered, fumbling for words.

He shifted side to side nervously, glancing at the window, to the door, then the letterbox, behind towards the lawn, back down at the ground – anywhere except at the person who could drive him crazy with one fleeting look, one gentle touch.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Try as she might, Annabeth couldn't stop a tinge of amusement from seeping into her question.

"No, of course not! Annabeth… you look... I mean, I'm sorry – "

_It hadn't been this awkward before. Before _that_. He could still remember that moment, crystal-clear. Her lips on his had felt so intoxicating, so… right. It had made him feel on top of the world, invigorated, invincible…_

"I just was joking, Percy." Her attempt to lighten the atmosphere had clearly been in vain.

"Oh… right, sorry about that. You know, it, it's just… because, I, I'm kinda… nerv - do I, uh, look... alright?" he finished.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she stepped back and held open the door.

"Sometimes, you panic over the things that don't really matter, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_**I was too scared to start, and now I'm too scared to let go...**_

_**(Random song line somewhat related to the chapter. Heh. xD)**_


End file.
